


pleased to please you

by SummerEagle



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3854083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerEagle/pseuds/SummerEagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>idk a random maximum victory thing just because i needed to write</p>
            </blockquote>





	pleased to please you

Her breathy little gasps are what I strive for. Right before her guard is about to break and she moans loud enough to wake the rest of the dorm, and her grip on the bedsheets couldn’t be broken if you tried. Sure, hearing her whisper my name is also pretty cool, but I think this is my favorite thing overall. Her hands leave the bedsheets and instead push on the back of my head as she moans, hips thrusting against my face. Only a little change in pace, but it’s probably just because it’s the third time in a row she’ll be coming. I continue to pump two fingers in and out of her, tongue lapping at her clit.

Man, I’m so fucking glad she asked me to come over.


End file.
